creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Diexilius
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 RE: Commentors Hey Diex, I saw, I've let the other admins know, didn't want to make a decision on my own as to whether or not they were socks, but it seems pretty likely. Thanks for being vigilant. Underscorre talk - - 23:25, February 7, 2017 (UTC) God damnit, I missed my chance to shit! Okay, that should be good. By the way, I know it's not my fault, but sorry you had to deal with that user. She deserves at least some sort of honorable mention on Empy's Salt mines. If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? '' 23:39, February 7, 2017 (UTC) It depends on the species of Raptors; some large, others small. I highly doubt you can classified all of them as prehistoric chickens. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 23:41, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Pretty sure having them scraping inside your heart is a bad thing for your health. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 23:52, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Maybe someday. Maybe someday. And yeah, I'm sure you're right in the salty pride, but currently all I've got is awkward situations (such as when I had to talk a user through a breakup). ''If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? '' 00:06, February 8, 2017 (UTC) On a Flip Note I've started working on several bits & pieces of the story; though I'm not sure if the hook is engaging enough. What do you think about it? A shinning star, no brighter than the Great Sun yet intense enough to strew forth, a trail of its molten-self across the Sacred Havens. Journeyed across the vast green plains, above the towering grounds, through the standing statues of might, before crossing the eyes of a lone wanderer & plunging straight first, into the watery depths below. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 00:31, February 8, 2017 (UTC) On another Flip Note: Which do you think feels natural the most? They all contain the same context, but it is flowed & worded differently. “Ladies an' gentlemen! I can't even begin to express the emotions I'm having. All I can is that I'm simply astounded that many of ya'll are able to attend this exciting event. Now before I begin, I just want ya'll to ... “Ladies an' gentlemen! I welcome ya'll to something spectacular and so magnificent that will surely make your jaws drop! A gift from the stars, but not just any normal gift, but one from the Almighty himself! Behold!” “Ladies an' gentlemen! Recently, some rumors have been spreading across the town like a wildfire. Now, I'm not here to clear that allegation because I think we all know who is the deceiver once we all receive our judgement. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 11:36, February 8, 2017 (UTC) I wouldn't worry too much about it, it's perfectly understandable. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 11:48, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :Already did. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:53, February 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I am a cheetah on cocaine... Keep my secret safe. ...Also I'm a dictator and a bastardus. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:57, February 8, 2017 (UTC) RE: Competition Thank you so much for suggesting your friend Jake to review my latest work. I really appreciate the editing help here. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 20:30, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Aw hell yeah, you know I am. The world may be doomed, but I, my friend, am not... ''If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? ' 02:45, February 9, 2017 (UTC) RE: Competition2 Oh. Sorry for the misunderstanding. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 04:28, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Brethren, you free at the moment? Had another juicy favor installed for you. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 07:33, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Remember the site I linked to you a while back? I have two more recent additions written onto it, T'was wondering if you could take a look on it & give me your thoughts on it. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 08:41, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :Got it, I remember that I deleted the story back in February last year due to a number of story issues present in the plot. Thanks for the heads-up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:50, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: NSFW It really depends on the level of NSFW, but we generally try to shy away from featuring NSFW/graphic content on the front page as it violates our ToU and can also cause trouble with the Staff. That being said, it's something that would have to be discussed in the event that an NSFW story does win the contest. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:07, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :I actually noticed the poop halfway through rereading the story, but left it in since I knew you would get a kick out of it. :Side note, have you ever had the fiery poops? 'Cause my aunt gertrude... :If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? '' 22:04, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :See, you sir, are the model of what everyone SHOULD be. Respectful and kind. Oh, by the way, eat dicks (There we go). :Wait, you told me to eat shit. Don't disrespect your superiors, sir. I could ban you right now. ... wait, I'm still just a rollback. Oh well. I'm gonna rename your stories! The perfect crime! :If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? ''' 22:17, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :Why do I get the feeling you work at h3h3 productions? :And I thought it was after the story was posted on the main site. Anyway, I think it's whenever you want. :If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? ' 23:03, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :Idk, I never watch their vids. I only watch social experiment channels, their content is really informative. :If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? ' 23:13, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: Library It usually depends on the mood I'm in. I enjoyed "A Good Ending" enough to go and get it published online. I do hold a special place in my heart for We R Leejun and Black Hole Sun as I liked writing and building on those characters' backstories, but in the end I really try to do something new with each story so it really depends on what type of story I'm feeling at the moment. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:51, February 10, 2017 (UTC) :I posted it back up to the PotM nomination page as I've actually done something similar with My Brother Died When I Was a Child. He Kept Talking. I Think People Should Know What He Said (although I cited the author and source before nominating it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:23, February 10, 2017 (UTC) ::"This feels a lot more literate than your other ones Emp." ~Diex EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:31, February 10, 2017 (UTC) :::"Where's the broken English and ham-fisted metaphors about the human condition that we're all used to reading from you in this one?" EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:36, February 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::"Where's the scene where the protagonist gets called a 'bag of boners' by a near-omnipotent parasitic infection?" EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:48, February 10, 2017 (UTC) "It seems to be missing a cannibalistic Native American with Wendigo Psychosis." EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:57, February 10, 2017 (UTC)